Flexible windows are employed in a variety of structures that are capable of being rolled up or folded for storage. Such structures include canopies for automobiles and marine craft, convertible tops, tents, and awning systems. Current flexible windows are commonly made with polyvinyl chloride (PVC), which initially exhibits good flexibility and transparency properties. However, flexible PVC windows have a limited performance life due to discoloration after prolonged exposure to ultra-violet (UV) radiation. Also, flexible PVC windows may become scratched due to abrasion by contact with hard items. Thus, the optical qualities and appearance of flexible PVC windows become compromised, and periodic replacement of the flexible PVC window becomes desirable. Additionally, materials such as PVC contain plasticizers that help impart the flexibility property of the flexible PVC windows. Plasticizers are known migratory additives that eventually migrate to the surfaces of the flexible PVC windows. As such, plasticizers are not conducive to long-term transparency of flexible windows.
Windows made from materials such as glass and polycarbonate are also available, and generally exhibit greater UV-radiation resistance than materials made from PVC. Nonetheless, glass and polycarbonate windows are rigid, which limits use of these materials in windows of structures requiring windows capable of being rolled up or folded for storage.